Vainglory
by tragiang
Summary: Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.
1. First part, add a P to the word Russia

**A/N**: To be honest, this is my first Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic. I also apologize for the length, the story itself is broken into short scenes and chapters. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia characters, its universe, or anything relating to it, they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. By the way, I recommend the fanfic, _Je t'aime, Canada_ by _Five Tailed Demon Dog_.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**First Part**  
Add a P to the word Russia

"Who?" said the white bear, while shaking off the snowflakes.

Kumajirou came back inside, with two envelopes in its mouth. One was wet from the snow outside, and the other was covered in sticky maple syrup. Matthew looked very hard at them, trying to figure out whom could have been the senders, besides himself.

"This one is about Russia wanting me to become one with him," the Canadian read out to his pet polar bear, as it crawled over to his lap. "And that one is about Prussia explaining how awesome it would be if we were together."

"Who?" Kumajirou said again, nudging its head against his master. _You're so cute, Kumaemon._

"You know," Matthew smiled. "Russia, and Prussia."

However, there was a sudden pause, and then came a crack. A crack, a smile had cracked, and a shriek was heard. But before even that, the smoke alarm had been set off because of the burnt flapjacks. There was going to be a world meeting today at the united nations headquarters too, and so, the broken grin broke a little more. The part French, part English man knew he was going to go mad if he were to end up with one of them.

* * *

**A/N**: I used to have a clock that would make a chirping sound of a Canadian bird every hour.  
- Flapjacks, griddlecakes, hotcakes are pancakes, and crepes are both a meal and dessert version of them


	2. Part one, pick one or the other

**A/N**: I hope I am not too far off in the characterization of each character. And with Prussia, and Russia, there are not going to be a lot of interaction between them and Canada. Also, I liked the fanfic, _Secret Secret_ by _Capitain Pickle_.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part One**  
Pick one or the other

Matthew sat there in his seat, with Kumajirou sitting beside him along with their suitcases. He had a cup of tea and coffee with a bit of maple syrup before heading down to the airport, but his stomachache did not go away. Cuba, his friend, was already there, having to got up earlier than him, and was listening rather tiredly to what Matthew had to say.

"Cuba, should I go with Russia?" said Canada, who was clutching nervously onto the red and white cell phone. "Or with Prussia?"

Of course, the Cuban had an easier answer. "Why don't you just politely say no."

_But I almost always say yes to anything,_ Matthew thought.

To have free speech was hard. He was conflicted, even with the right to say yes or no. Because he grew up to be polite, and give respect to those who were older. There was something that made him unable to speak in such a direct way, that he had to slow down and be one with patience, as if it were a privilege to be whatever he was.

"Isn't that still rude?" the Canadian had finally replied.

"This is Prussia and Russia we're talking about." Cuba reminded him.

* * *

**A/N**: I adore Canada and Cuba, their friendship is really cute.  
- "Some countries you love. Some countries you hate. Canada is a country you worry about." said Robertson Davies, a Canadian novelist


	3. Part two, wrong in every way

**A/N**: In my head it makes a lot more sense than to others, when I explain to them my plot bunnies. I have a lot of them that I want to write about, especially in this fandom. Read this fanfic, if you like Canada and Russia together, _Overkill_ by _My-Life-of-You_.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Two**  
Wrong in every way

Kumajirou slept in his arms, as he typed away to another friend of his on his ruby red laptop. Matthew was feeling uncomfortable, despite having a first class ride to New York. He trying to find the right words to reply back, for there was nothing else to do than sleep, and watch Hetalia Gakuen the movie again for the second time.

"Korea, what would you do?" he typed down. _I don't know what to do._

"Forget about them, dongsaeng!" the Korean typed back in response, with a smiley face at the end of the message.

Matthew couldn't help but smiled to what his friend had said. His eyes perked up when he saw Seychelles on the mini television in front of him, closing the distance between her and Francis. She then slapped the Frenchman, for trying to grope her, and slapped him again before the two started to make out on the screen. His attention went back to who he was chatting to, after a sudden sound reminded him to check the screen.

"Why don't we get married instead!" Korea replied again, not knowing that Canada had closed their conversation window. The Canadian banged his head at the seat in front of him, and then went back to see what else the Korean had to say. "And then your breasts will be mine!"

* * *

**A/N**: I like to pair Korea up with Canada, or China. Both are really cute.  
- Douglas Adams, a British novelist said "Canada is like an intelligent 35 year old woman", explaining how each country was like a particular type of person, Australia is "Jack Nicholson", and America is a "belligerent adolescent boy"


	4. Part three, give up or give in

**A/N**: The reason why it seems to be updating on a regular basis is because I wrote some of it beforehand when I thought about trying to merge them all into one chapter, but it looked kind of ugly to me honestly. I want to upload the every scene that I have wrote already into this story, but I must have self control. Go read _Cold Front_ by _The Pudding Fiend_, it's a Canada and Korea fanfic.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Three**  
Give up or give in

At the hotel which was near the united nations building, was exactly where the representatives of the countries would stay for a few days. And it was where Matthew suddenly saw the Prussian man, who had a chick on his head, and was looking eagerly for something in particular. Immediately, Matthew hurried up the stairs, and onto the third floor to where his room was. Each room in the hotel had golden plates stuck onto the front door with every name of each country, and already, he had found his.

"Alfred?! What are you doing here!?" Canada yelled, and yet it was no louder than what would the country below his own would speak normally. He then clasped his mouth, and looked outside his door to see if anyone had heard him shouting, particularly Prussia. The Canadian was holding onto the doorknob, not wanting to open any further, nor wanting to close any time soon. "Alfred F. Jones! Please get out!!"

"Did you hear something, Tony?" said the American, who was laying on the bed with some papers in his hands. Tony was probably the one that was on the floor, eating some of fast food and junk food. And apparently the two were unable to see or hear him.

_I need to calm down, and relax._ There was probably a good explanation for why Alfred was in his room._  
_

Actually, one of them was able to see him, and had said, "Fuck off."

Even though Matthew knew he didn't belong with the countries whenever he was with them, to be kicked out of one of the few places where he did belong made him felt miserable. The luggage in his hands dropped, while he stood there for a moment, dazed, in front of what used to be his room. After that, he turned around, and sat down against the door, wondering what exactly went wrong.

Matthew sighed to himself. _Why didn't I say anything back there? _

Knowing what the American was like, he probably forgot the key to his room, went down to the person at the counter, and had ended up getting another key and room number. The key and room number which belonged to Canada. America would find out sooner or later that the name plate on the door had his name spelled wrong, and would definitely just tape over it with America written on a random piece of paper. Or the word hero, or superman, or something that sounded heroic to the guy.

"Here." said the polar bear, placing down a silver key in front of the its master. Kumajirou had always came back to him though.

* * *

**A/N**: Canada and America as a pairing works, just that I prefer Canada with other countries.  
- "Canada is the essence of not being. Not English, not American, it is the mathematics of not being. And a subtle flavor, we're more like celery as a flavor." said Mike Myers, a Canadian actor


	5. Part four, everything will be okay

**A/N**: Prussia, and Russia are slowly making their appearances, but like I said, their interaction is probably going to be limited in the beginning. I hope to finish this story soon, and move on to writing oneshots, or another series. Go read this, _10 words or less_ by _ninjafox369_, if you like Canada and Prussia, and that you do not mind reading a ten sentence challenge.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Four**  
Everything will be okay

Really, the Canadian was no different from his counterpart, when he decided to stay in the American's room. Although, under certain circumstances, he was not the one to regret his decision. The bedroom was big, completed with a king size bed, a larger bathroom, a giant balcony, and everything else was well, big in general. In what used to be his room, the bed was a twin size bed, with not a lot of furniture, and overall it was pretty plain. Canada had wondered why there was such a comparison between them.

"Alfred!" the Englishman shouted, in a strong British accent.

England, who was supposed to be a gentleman, forgot to knock first, and had busted the door opened with a body slam. "Get your ass over here!"

He came inside to lecture on the boy, who used to be a British colony himself, about coming on time to the meetings, organizing them, and preparing the speeches. And right after that, Great Britain gave a long stare, before ruffling his wavy blond hair. "Hurry up, you idiot."

"Arther!" Matthew blurted out, and out of surprise. However the United Kingdom had already shut the door, with a small smile on the his face._ That wasn't Alfred! That was me! Matthew!_

Before going to the world meeting, he decided to have three tablespoons of maple syrup to better his mood. One tablespoon for the headache, two for the stomachache, and three was for the aching muscles he had to deal with now. Stress, and distress was getting the best of him, so there was no point in fretting if it was going to make the Canadian feel worse.

Just when he was about to head out the door with Kumajirou in his arms, the phone suddenly began to ring. So then, Matthew went back to answer whoever was calling. Right away, he knew who it was.

"Jones-san, are you alright?" asked Japan, in his usual monotone voice. Maybe there was a slight concern, but it was hard to tell through the phone, because he was so quiet. "The meeting is starting soon."

"I'm fine, Mr. Honda." Canada said, who was pretending to be America for the heck of it. He then realized that his brother never addressed others by their surnames, rather by their first names instead, or at least by which country they come from.

Luckily, the maritime bear then interrupted. "Russia?"

Japan was not in good terms with the Russian, and spoke very low of him, in a polite way of course. The Japanese also thought that Russia was insane, insane enough to spit out fire from his own mouth, and was a monster created due to the nuclear testing that done in the past. Canada was unsure to what to say, he was only seen as a rival in sports, such as hockey, to the Canadian.

"If you were to become friends with Russia," the Japanese man stuttered. "our friendship would end right there then."

And that was it, the one who called had hung up on him.

* * *

**A/N**: America and Japan works as a couple. I want to see a Canada and Japan fanfic.  
- Dandelion tea is are a herbal tea, or an infusion, and is made from the root of dandelions.


	6. Part five, what the heck happened

**A/N**: The reviews are good for my self esteem, as I am horribly self conscious of myself, sighs. I think I am lacking inspiration, but I have a lot of motivation to write, it might be due to a writer's block, or having no idea what to do next in this story. But I will definitely continue to finish this story, this is my goal. If you have time, go read _And Blow your House down_ by _didyouknowanon_, it's a fanfic about world war two.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Five**  
What the heck happened

"After all I'm the hero!" America blurted out during the world meeting.

Many of the countries that were being represented had ignored most of what was going on, such as the long speeches that America would make, the small arguments between England and France, and some of them went to sleep like Greece. Almost everyone had given up on paying attention to what others had to say, doing whatever they like instead. Although there were a few who tried to get something out of it, relying on those who were trying to settle everything with peace, while others resorted to violence. Switzerland brought control back into the conference room, by shooting the ceiling with his gun.

"Don't make me do that again." the Swiss said, who was ready to shoot again after switching his gun for a rifle.

Canada gulped, along with a few other countries. _How many guns does he have? _

Austria then got up from his seat, and began explaining some plans about the future. "And so, this would help those who are less fortunate, and benefit those who had helped."

As the Austrian spoke, Matthew hid behind his furry white friend, hoping that he would not attract any attention. Because with Prussia glancing around every so often, and Russia having his subordinates watching out for him, they were probably going to bring up the subject when their target was found. The wavy blond trembled in fear, just imaging what would happen if the two were to find him.

Beside the Canadian, was Poland, who was filing his fingernails with a hot pink nail filer. "I totally didn't like, know that America could be such a good bottom!"

"Not so loud, Feliks!" Lithuania whispered, taking moment to look around, before finishing the sentence. "And Alfred is not like that!"

"But we like, watched it together." the Polish whispered back, as he began to wave the filer at his troubled friend. "That was totally America, being topped, and stuff."

_What did Alfred do this time? _Matthew buried his face into the back of his polar bear, breathing away a mental sigh.

* * *

**A/N**: Me, and my random footnotes that have nothing really to do with the story, but this is the layout I am sticking to in the rest of my stories.  
- Canadian journalist, and novelist, Pierre Berton said "A Canadian is someone who knows how to make love in a canoe without tipping it."


	7. Second part, drop the P in Prussia

**A/N**: Lots and lots of days, free time, and work to do, so I plan to get done a lot of fanfics within two weeks. As long as I do not get distracted by other side projects, such as making visual novels, homework, writing fiction, playing video games, and etc. Read _Comedy of Errors_ by _SpeakingThroughWrittenWords_, it is a hetalia version of the musical, I think.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Second Part**  
Drop the P in Prussia

Germany slapped down a few papers down onto the table, bringing attention to the time. The world meeting was over at last. There was going to be another one tomorrow in the conference room, again for another three hours to be wasted, the German reminded everybody. That was not how the man worded it, but everyone nevertheless understood.

"How could China be so vigorous?" Lithuania just shrugged at the question. The blond spoke again, this time while painting his nails with purple nail polish. "I mean he's really like, old you know?"

"So I have heard." Canada heard the reply, from the brunette who sat on two seats from his left.

Poland was still going on about the gossip that had something to do with his brother. And that now, China was somehow involved in. Lithuania sat in his seat, listening to what his friend was blabbing about, before he was taken away by the Russian. The Polish man pouted while the Lithuanian followed Russia, along with two other Baltic countries. He focused on finishing his fingers, deciding that he would also do his toes too.

Matthew sat there in his chair, waiting for the Prussian man to leave, before he finally got up and headed out the door. Kumajirou crawled over to where his master had stopped, and began observing alongside him, at a conversation nearby.

"Japan, did you really have sex with America?" North Italy asked, with starry eyes. The Italian tugged onto the sleeve of another country, who blushed at the sudden topic.

_Alfred was in that kind of a relationship with the Japanese man?_ After all, it would made some sense into why Japan would break off their relationship, if America were to go to Russia. _But didn't Japan say friendship, not relationship? Unless it was a friendship with benefits._ Really, anyone who around Alfred was usually a drama itself, Canada thought.

"I did no such thing." Japan answered in his usual calm, and quiet voice. "Especially not with Jones-san."

"Then who was the one making love to America in the movie?" the boy pondered, when his chestnut brown hair was ruffled by Germany.

"Don't think too hard into it, Italy." the German said, as he took the other two with him to go have some lunch.

_Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?!_ Matthew gasped, his hands clasping against his face in shock.

* * *

**A/N**: Canada is a little slow, or maybe that is what I think of him as, but it's kind of cute.  
- Canada is the world's leader in the production of potash and uranium


	8. Part one, who is that and who is this

**A/N**: Okay, I got a better idea where the story is heading now, after I wrote the next few events on the rug in a very cold room. It was kind of awkward, and that I only got about an hour or less to study when I spent three to four hours on, well enjoying myself. _I'd rather read the funnies_ by _Letovix_, is a fanfic about France having his own sex advice column in a newspaper.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part One**  
Who is that and who is this

The wavy blond felt a hand on his shoulder that gripped firmly over him, as he was slowly being pulled away. Pulled away back enough, for an arm to slide down over the the dark blond haired boy. Matthew was about to do something about the sexual harassing, when he looked up, and saw that it was his friend, Cuba._  
_

"They're serving ice cream for dessert." the Cuban had pointed out, and it was just his luck. Today they were serving in variety of flavors, and surprisingly maple pecan, and maple walnut were on the menu. Those two flavors were his favorite. The two of them were in line, carrying some food in their trays, as they made way for the creamy treat.

"It's been awhile since I last had ice cream." the Canadian mentioned to his tanned friend, before taking another spoonful into the frosty dessert. _Now if only they had maple ice cream with pumpkin pie fudge, then everything would be fine._

Canada, and Cuba made their way an empty table, with other tables surrounding them in rather large groups. At one table, the Asian nations sat together, at another were the Nordic, and even the Mediterranean countries had their own table. Many of the European nations were in clusters, sitting by those who they were the most friendly with, besides England and France, who always sat beside each other to annoy one another. Other countries such as Australia, Cameroon, Sealand, and Seychelles made their way to sit with the two of them.

"America made a porno with his older brother, England!" Cuba laughed, bringing up the subject that everyone at the table seemed to be aware of. "It wasn't even that good of a porn!"

Except for Sealand, who was interested in it anyways, when the Cuban had mentioned his older brother. There were glittering speckles in the boy's light blue eyes. "What does porno mean?"

"United Kingdom in that ripoff kitty costume?" snorted the Australian, although it was possible. United Kingdom was in the Allied Forces with China, and he could have borrowed it from the Chinese man. Still, Australia found it hard to believe.

"I don't think that was America." said the girl with long gingerly brown hair, as she cut a bit fried fish on her plate with her fork and knife. Seychelles took a bite, before explaining why. "I mean the guy had wavy hair."

The lesser known countries had decided that France who was being topped. Australia decided to assume that it was Greece, behind the cat costume. Canada was relieved to hear that it was not his brother, on the other hand Cuba was quite the opposite. Cameroon stayed quiet, throughout the whole conversation, nodding at least once or twice. With sailor boy Sealand strongly thought it was England sexing the Frenchman up, not knowing what the word had meant. While the only girl at the table was talking to Spain about the Frenchman. The whole group knew that Seychelles was hoping it was the Spanish man on top in the dirty video.

* * *

**A/N**: Who do you think is the one on top? Is it Greece? Or England? Or is it someone else?  
- Canada is the second largest country in the world, first place being Russia, and with China at third place


	9. Part two, run and run far away

**A/N**: Honestly, I don't know if I will be able to nailed down Prussia's and Russia's personality, but I hope they will turn up not totally off now. Is Canada in character, or does he sound more like a original character instead? I thought I got him down alright, but I might be wrong. _One with Russiamerichinada_ by _The Crack Fairy_, is a crack fanfic involving America, Canada, and Russia. It's funny really.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Two**  
Run and run far away

"Hey, you!" said a harsh, rough voice. Such a tone had frightened Matthew, who began to feel strangled by his spaghetti in his throat. "I've been looking for you! And your awesome maple syrup too!"

Before the Canadian jerked his head to see who it was, he drank the noodles down with a cup of water, pounding his chest a few times. The he or she behind him, patted his back in slaps, rather than pats, but Matthew was thankful. When he did get the chance to look around for the person in order to thank him or her, his whole face was plastered white as snow back in his homeland. He muttered the word maple in surprise.

"It's been awhile, Canada!" Prussia smirked a bit too wide for his face, not noticing at all that the Canadian was backing away slowly. "Did you get my awesome letter?"

"Yeah, I did." murmured Canada, who was sitting there alone at the table after the lesser known countries left in order to do other things such as smoking, or bothering a particular nation._ Why didn't I go with Australia, when he asked me if I wanted to go see England with him?  
_

He literally jumped in his seat, when the Prussian pulled up a chair beside him. "That's cool! So when do you want to do it?"

Gilbert grabbed the nearest napkin right after Matthew choke on a meatball, which he coughed out of what became kind of chewed. At the same time, he found himself in an odd position, with the Prussian on top of him. The napkin gently wiped away the tomato sauce around his mouth, as Gilbert continued to clean him.

"Gil.. Gilbert.." And by cleaning, Gilbert was deliberately trying to undress the blushing pink Canadian.

_What am I doing?! I got to get out of here!! _He didn't want Prussia to touch Nunavut, and Yukon, nor have the Prussian take the Northwest Territories from him.

Already, his thick beige jacket was taken off, along with his brown boots, and gray headgear. Slowly his socks were being pulled off, and then his red tee shirt, when it came to an abrupt stop. He quickly shielded his naked chest, as the person above him looked at the intruder.

"Hi America!" said a man with jet black hair, and went on while throwing in a small simper. "Have you've seen Canada?"

"Canada's not here." the Prussian told the raven haired lad, as Matthew tried to push Prussia's hand away from the his mouth.

"Is that so? I see." Korea frowned, before snagging the dangling Canada over his shoulder away from Prussia. "Oh well, I still need America though."

Prussia was unable to do a thing, even when he tried to grab Canada back from the Korea. However, the Korean had sprinted off into a different direction, and with godspeed, he held the Canadian as tightly as he could, along with Canada's clothes. Canada thought he was feeling better, but he began to feel ill again. He wanted to have some maple syrup, just the thought of seeing Prussia ever again made him worry.

_I need to definitely stay away from Prussia from now on._ Matthew reminded himself, although the thought went away when his friend nudged him.

Two hours had already passed by, since the incident with Gilbert. The reason why it went by so fast, was because he decided to stick close to the blacked haired savior, who still thought that he was Alfred. Also because Matthew told the Korean about what was happening with his life, which included the two marriage proposals, deciding which of the two to choose, the porno involving his older brothers, and apparently having to be seduced by one of two or three candidates, if Korea himself was serious about his invitation.

"I heard it was Alfred! Did you know I invented the name Alfred?" Im Yong Soo was the name of the Korean who had saved him from Prussia. Korea was the one who often bothered his older brothers China, and Japan, Canada remembered. "Is it really Matthew? That name was also invented in Korea too!"

"It's Matthew." the slightly annoyed Canadian sighed, understanding why those brothers were awfully irritated. "Matthew Williams."

Canada stopped talking, having to be distracted by something nearby, as Korea looked over to where it was coming from. _Is that England yelling?_

* * *

**A/N**: This was almost a forced write, when I was unsure of what I was doing, but it ended up not bad. Also the whole he and she thing was a characteristic that I thought Matthew had, you know, don't assume? Or something.  
- Canada is one of the largest mining nations in the world


	10. Part three, be nice and play nice

**A/N**: In my opinion I'm really close to my family, and very attached with them. So when I was writing this, I think some of the feelings I typed down were partly mine, but they didn't really make sense because I wrote it. I edited a bit in this chapter again, after realizing how choppy it was. I hope it's still understandable. _Broken Binoculars_ by _cold-crescent-moon_, it's one of my favorite fanfic between China and Korea.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Three**  
Be nice and play nice

_Did America do something stupid again?_ The two curious countries stood there, watching of what was a fight.

"Out you go, boy." the British man patted the younger boy toward the door, who was rubbing his bottom after the spanking he got. Sealand was a bit teary, but he made such an angry expression that made him look like a brat to Great Britain. "You're not a nation."

"I am a nation! The people who I ate lunch with, they see me as one!" Sealand cried out, wailing his feelings at the older country. All of the fighting, and crying had reminded Canada about America, and how his brother got his independence. "They talked to me! They're nice to me! Even Australia didn't care if he would get in trouble!"

Smack. The slap had left a temporary red mark upon the younger brother, leaving him with a runny nose, and running tears. "You will never become a nation. You hear me?"

Canada was first of all surprised, but it was exactly how America went through. Even when his brother separated himself from England, the Canadian did not realize why until it was finally his turn to leave his elder brother. _Why do you have to be so selfish, Arthur?_

Sealand stood there, holding his reddish cheek, before dashing off from his elderly brother. He smeared away the teardrops as best as the kid could, before bumping into the miserable Canadian. Canada fumbled his fingers through the upset child's golden strands, slowly making their way for a brotherly hug. Embracing through the sadness that streamed down, the sad boy cried on, and on, remembering the presence of the Canadian, who too was at the table. England reached for his younger brother's shoulder, but Korea stepped in to where the British man was going after.

"I don't want to be that jerk's brother anymore!" The words were so similar to his, the way Alfred, and Arthur had never really acknowledged his potential. Those two were so alike, they would never admit such a thing. Ruffling the golden yellow hair was what Matthew did to sympathize with Peter, as he began to tear up himself.

"You can be my little brother." Matthew stated, with a slight grin, as tears rolled down nonstop. With that said, there were glitters and sparkles in Peter's eyes. At the same time, Arthur shot of what was annoyance on his face at his wavy haired brother. "All we need to do is to trim those eyebrows."

_How long will it take for me to be acknowledged not as Alfred, but as Matthew? _Everything was going so fast, words were spoken at a rapid speed, actions were at fast forward, as if he was stuck being slow, while everyone else was already ahead of him. Would he be able to catch up, and not fall behind? Did he have enough strength to keep going after them? _How long will it be for Peter to become officially a country, so Arthur would stop being cruel? _

England was rather in great disbelief, his brother persuaded Sealand to go back home with such ease, coaxing those words carefully which resulted the two of them to wear kiddish smiles. Of course, Canada also topped it off with a promised visit to the soon to be country, and with that said, Sealand skipped back home with a very huge grin. Korea was quite impressed, being a bystander in such a complicating situation, that could only be complicated more.

"America!! What was that?!" Shouting away was what the Englishman did best, in a screaming, and expressive way of his true feelings. His younger brother heard every insult, every error, the wrongs, nothing he did was ever right, all of it seemed to annoy Arthur. Each of them jabbed his side, stabbing deeply into him, but Matthew withstood it, he had to. "Are you drunk?! And why are you partly dressed!?"

"..." What was else to say? None of it was really his fault, but he was always assumed the bad guy in the family, because they thought he was well, Alfred. "..Do I look like America to you?"

Korea was about to say something, but Great Britain had beaten the Korean to it. Canada felt the pair of rolling eyes that at the same time from the British man. "What is this nonsense you keep talking about? Of course you are America!"

_How long will it take? Before they get my name right? _Each time they were wrong, a bit of his own idiotic pride was hurt, his moronic ego too. Two very important components for men, and yet he wished they would disappeared. Aside from the everlasting sadness he had to bear with, there was unforgotten anger that had stayed for so long inside of him. _I'm not America, I'm Canada! Canada!_

As much as Matthew wanted to crush that arrogant, narrow minded head of his elder brother, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, the Canadian thought about what Arthur had said, and went back to the wooden bench that he and Yong Soo were sitting at before. While holding back the tears he needed to get rid of very soon, the Korean helped Matthew get dressed. Soon then Arthur also began to clothe his younger brother, until a sudden sway of wavy golden blond hair came out of nowhere.

"Can you not see that America is fine with his sexuality?" the Frenchman mentioned, as he tried to remove the jacket that England had put on who the British thought was America. Canada was definitely going to have a migraine if the two of them were keeping this up. "Let him be whoever he wants to be! Be it fashionable, or sexy, or naked.."

The only reason why he hadn't clothed himself earlier was because he was going through some sort midlife crisis, which made him too depressed to do anything, but talk. _Francis, I don't want to be a nudist. I'm not at all comfortable with my body, especially around you._

"You bloody git!" The two of continued to argue over the partly naked boy, even when he had finished getting dressed with Yong Soo's aid. For some reason, those two loved to fight about anything that had to do with everything in general, with such a love and hate relationship. It really didn't make much sense to him. "Alfred here is drunk! He doesn't know any better!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" said someone who looked exactly liked America. Or quite the opposite with the America they had at their side. "Oh, there you are Matty! Why weren't you sitting with me at lunch?"

The three looked at Matthew curiously for an answer before getting distracted, when Kumajirou leaped out of Alfred's arms, and back into Matthew's hands. That polar bear of his had ran off elsewhere, after they were finished with spying on the Axis Powers. There was nothing to worry about when it came to Kumajirou, the polar bear always came back safe and sound no matter what. This time, his pet bear brought him a video tape with the title boys love on it. Matthew could feel a slight blush among his cheeks, before he grabbed Yong Soo, and hurried off before his older siblings could ask him about what the heck was going on.

_Are you all stupid? You're suppose to be my brothers! Am I nothing, but that awesome America to them? _Matthew burst in useless tears, as if he were the water balloon that exploded in the hands of an inconsiderate person. Everything to do with America had to be awesome, so was there nothing awesome about Canada at all?

"Where are we going?" the Korean uttered, in such a curious tone. Korea was looking down at the ground, when Canada looked back at his friend. He would have to thank the Asian later, the Canadian was definitely not looking charming at all. "Are we going back home?"

The idea of home sweet home became bittersweet, there was no where to go for him. "I don't know anymore."

"I didn't want to admit it, but sadness was made in Korea." said Korea, gripping harder around the hand that had taken him away from such a depressing place. Canada wanted to say something back, but the fear of exclaiming these negative feelings were making it so difficult, as teardrops continued to drizzle their way down. "I'm sorry, I made you sad too."

There was a lot going on that it could be made into a drama if he wanted to. He could have Yong Soo help him, after all the Korean kept bragging about how great his dramas were. Matthew also had first hand experience with them, and he cried his heart out. After that he forbid himself to never watch another drama ever again, even if they were good. Or else there goes down his manhood, along with his pride. Not that he had a lot to begin with, or enough to match his older brothers.

* * *

**A/N**: I felt that I kind of rushed it a little, and that I was not used to the large length that I wrote. It took a bit to finish it off, since I had procrastinated so often on this chapter. Really I didn't know how to word this at all.  
- The national emblem is the maple leaf and has been associated with Canada since the 1700's


	11. Part four, leave me alone already

**A/N**: I took a few days off of writing, before I sat down again to write again. Lately I feel a bit tired, and tried to forced myself write in the last three chapters, but failed, and decided to extend the storyline a little bit more. So it won't be ending right away as I thought it would. _Birthday Parties_ by _orangepencils_, is an adorable, and loving fanfic involving America, Canada, England, and France as a family.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Four**  
Leave me alone already

_Who's calling me at a time like this?_ Matthew sighed, as he reached into his jacket pocket for his red and white cell phone with his free hand. At the same time he dried his wet face with his beige jacket.

"Dongsaeng, where are we going?" Yong Soo panted, and at the same time, wiping away the sweat with his white hanbok sleeve. However, the Canadian had to ignore to his jet black haired friend, to answer the vibrating phone.

"Hello?" he slowed down his pace, so he could see who was calling him. Apparently the person was using a public phone on him.

"Matty! Matthieu!" and others such as Matt, Mattie, and Matthew being thrown into his ear. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were trying to talk to him all at once. "Please! Listen to what we have to say!"

"Apologize you idiot!!" Matthew heard Arthur through the phone, out of the whole conversation on the other side.

"Why do I have to say sorry?!" Alfred shouted back, in his loud voice. There was no reason for his brother to say so, unless the wavy blond considered what had happened in the past because of him.

"You too, Francis!!" French was spoken too, but it was too hard to follow through the English, and other sort of gibberish that the Canadian was unable to decipher. And the occasional swear words that were being thrown here, and there, which bothered Matthew a little. There was no need for them to be said really.

"Matthew, why don't we discuss at the masturbation marathon instead?" the Canadian had then hung up after that, assuming that it had to be his French brother's idea, and his English brother's words. Canada have heard about the event a few times from England, and France when they sort of wanted to bond with each other. Or whenever they were feeling somewhat horny at that time.

And just how did they managed to convince his American brother to even go to such a marathon? _Wait, this is America I'm talking about._

Not that the comment made much sense, but he still refrained himself from looking down on his lookalike. Even if he was actually the lookalike to everyone else. America was an action orientated guy, he wasn't the type to stop, and think things over, Canada began to ponder. There was nothing to worry about, after all his brother had a pair of Dakota, and a likable Florida to begin with.

"Who was that?" asked Yong Soo, who was the one being held in hand, and led by the Canadian.

"Who?" the polar bear said, carrying the video type in its front paws. Kumajirou had been following the two countries on its back paws, in a human like way.

"Oh, nothing important." Matthew answered, when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his right hand.

It was a text message from Russia. How was that possible? Canada never exchanged his cell phone number to the Russian, or anyone in particular, except to America, England, and France. But that was because they were family, and also his brothers encouraged the idea of staying in contact, even though they had never called him themselves. Cuba was his only friend that he had ever shared it to. Unless his friend told Russia, although that was unlikely.

"Let's play hockey next week. Russia." he read it to himself, still trying to figure out how the Russian got of hold of his number.

_Russia probably had help_, Matthew mulled over of what he already knew, _his sisters are Belarus and Ukraine._ Neither of the two girls weren't into technology, they were not the type to hack, and type away at it either. The two appeared a lot more traditional to him, it had to be someone who was modern. _He has Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia as his subordinates. _And then it all clicked, it had to be Estonia.

"Give this to Alfred for me, Kumasaburo." Estonia was probably going to track down his cell phone to him. So he took the video tape from Kumajirou, and then handed his cell phone to the white bear. "I'll come back and pick you up soon, okay?"

The polar bear held the red and white thing in its paws, as it walked on its hind legs again, to wherever the American may be. "Do you have a VCR, Yong Soo?"

"There should be one in Vietnam's room." the Korean started to grin, before throwing in that comment about how VCRs were made in Korea. Yong Soo reached down into his clothing to pull out a rather shiny gray key. "Vietnam is probably out with Taiwan noona."

* * *

**A/N**: Why does Yong Soo have a key to Vietnam's room? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out why.  
- The baseball glove was invented in Canada in 1883


	12. Part five, no lies and only truth

**A/N**: This part was not at all hard, but I had taken a few days to get it finished. I managed to get it done today, and posted today. I hope I can maintain the daily update until it is over. The estimated chapters before the story ends is around another six or five chapters? _Umm, Captured?_ by _Five Tailed Demon Dog_, is a fun fanfic involving Canada, who has been captured by the Axis Powers.

* * *

**Vainglory**  
Canada is stuck in a supposed love triangle with Prussia, and Russia, who are known to be quite dangerous. And as Matthew slowly figures out, both Gilbert, and Ivan, are in it for the wrong reasons.

**Part Five**  
No lies and only truth

_If the plan works, Russia should be stalking America by now. _Matthew let out a breathe, his eyes were stuck on the clock.

Yong Soo made sure the door was locked, before grabbing a bag of rice crackers off the wooden table. The two of them were in Yong Soo's sister's room, where it was rather traditional, and not as girlish as Matthew thought. Vietnam had left her large rice paddle on the bed, along with piles of things from her home in an organized matter, as her unzipped suitcase settled beside the night stand. Many of her belongings were slightly old fashion, probably inheriting some of the antique taste from her elder brother, China. As the Canadian looked around for a place to sit, Canada eyed the Korean who was licking powder from the rice like snack off of his fingers.

Canada sat down on the wooden floor, while laying against the front of the hard bed. "Why do you have Vietnam's key anyways?"

"That's because she never let me go into her room anymore like the rest of my siblings!" Korea pouted, going on how he was always invading their personal space, even though he wasn't. He managed to get their keys from the hotel lady at the front desk, or so Canada was told. "The lady at the front let me have them after I told her that I was their brother! Isn't that nice of her?"

"That was really nice of her." Matthew could only shake his head, the Korean probably got away with it because the he looked very similar to his siblings.

The jet black haired Korean pushed the boys love titled video tape, and scrambled over to where Matthew sat. As the two watched, the wavy blond Canadian noticed that the quality was bad. There was barely any sound, and there was hardly any color in the screen, due to it being in a dark setting. Out of nowhere, a person wearing a Shinatty mask that covered his or her entire head appeared. The video the paneled to the bed, where another person was lying there, wasted. When it shot at a close up of the drunk guy, Matthew covered his eyes.

"What's wrong, dongsaeng?" He couldn't believe what was going on, it was too much for him to keep watching. His cheeks grew as red as the color red in the Canadian flag, only to have his ears become even more reddish than the red on the flag itself. Matthew knew that his body was going to be redder, with all of this hotness coming onto him so suddenly. "You never seen two guys having sex before?"

"Er, y-yes, but n-no.." the Canadian stuttered, as he peered through the small spaces between his fingers, before he covered his face again with a darker shade of rouge. This was definitely too much for him, it was so dirty, that it was hurting the purplish innocence in his eyes. "I-it's because t-that's me r-right there.."

Korea glared at the cheap television screen, so intensely that he stopped snacking on his rice cracker. "Eh? That's you?"

In the video, the Shinatty man ripped off his clothes eagerly, literally. There was elegant legs tangled together, chafing each other to the point of probably pretty pink, kissing gracefully everywhere, the entire film was a beautiful art. Or so to the Korean, as the other viewer had got up, and left to get some air. How could he let that person take away his virginity? And in a Shinatty costume too!

_I can't watch it! What if Arthur had seen this? I hope Alfred hasn't yet. If Francis saw this, he'll do something dirty for sure! _Matthew dwelt on, and on, in his confused head. He couldn't remember how the whole thing happened, none of it made any sense to him which made the Canadian worry more.

"Maple.." Canada let out a sigh, knowing that he had to watch the it, if he were to possibly remember anything related to the sex tape. He wasn't a narcissist like his counterpart, America, who would probably enjoy watching himself in action. If only the Canadian had his cell phone, he could call up his friend, Cuba, about it.

Maybe the Korean knew a thing or two about the porno involving him, Canada had brooded. It was worth the shot, nothing bad would come out of it for sure. _All I have to do is ask Yong Soo about the sex tape! I can do this!_

"Oh you're back! Say do you do this kind of stuff with your brothers? Like with England? Or France?" was what Korea had said, right when the Canadian came back. Maple was the only word that was muttered, because Canada fell speechless at the sight of the Korean, who was attempting to get rid of the pleasure within him. "I can see you getting it on with them. Have you've done it with America yet? I bet your first was with Australia! He's seems to be your type!"

"T-that's incestuous y-you know, Yong Soo." Canada had managed to say, figuring that the Korean was into incest himself. He could see why Korea would often want to touch the chests of his brothers, especially the older ones, such as China, and Japan. "A-and I w-would never d-do such a t-thing with t-them."

Clearly, the embarrassed blond did not have enough sexual tension in his life to even want to have sex for one. And two, because of that, he was not horny enough to do his own brothers for several reasons such as England, who was more of a fatherly figure than anything. Which was probably why Matthew stayed sane, unlike his somewhat insane brotherly nations like America, aka the wannabe hero, and France, aka the sex maniac. Sex was not his first priority, and it would never will be.

_Oh god, now there's maple syrup involved.. _Okay, so maybe there a little bit of him that was feeling excited, but the whole thing was not at all sexy.

After shaking off the dirty feelings out of himself, detaching his eyes from what was going on, he had to slow down the overwhelming tinge that went on inside of him. Canada headed for the door, a way out of here. "It's getting late, I should go."

"To boayo!" said the Korean, who was waving goodbye with as much enthusiasm as his smile.

Somehow the Canadian got by okay, taking in everything slowly that had happened to him today, and was heading back to his room in a very worn out state. When he reached the entrance of his room, there was a piece of paper that said, America the hero, taped on his door. Suddenly remembering what had happened before, Canada began to head over to America's room. He couldn't wait to fall asleep on that giant bed tonight.

* * *

**A/N**: The footnote stuff are random facts about things that I looked up, usually they involve Canada.  
- in Canada, there were many great inventions such as basketball, the electric light bulb, the electric range, the electron microscope, standard time, the television, the telephone, and the zipper


End file.
